Examples of the prior art of scroll type fluid displacement apparatus are disclosed in the below listed U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Dated Patentee ______________________________________ 801,182 Oct 3, 1905 L. Creux 3,817,664 June 18, 1974 Bennett et al 3,884,599 May 20, 1975 Young et al 3,994,635 Nov. 30, 1976 McCullough 4,129,405 Dec. 12, 1978 McCullough 4,192,152 Mar. 11, 1980 Armstrong et al 4,300,875 Nov. 17, 1981 Fischer et al 4,343,599 Aug. 10, 1982 Kousokabe 4,484,869 Nov. 27, 1984 Nakayama et al 4,490,099 Dec. 25, 1984 Terauchi et al 4,497,615 Feb. 5, 1985 Griffith 4,505,651 Mar. 19, 1985 Terauchi et al 4,515,539 May 7, 1985 Morishita 4,550,480 Nov. 5, 1985 Tanikawa et al ______________________________________
The prior art discloses such apparatus as employed to pump fluids, compress fluids, and also as motors or engines driven by fluids. However, the prior art makes no suggestion of a combined compressor and engine requiring only a single rotor, as for a supercharged internal combustion engine.
Further, while the prior art attempts to simplify the manufacture and structure of the scroll type apparatus, the parts thereof remain extremely expensive and time consuming in manufacture, which has seriously limited the use of such apparatus.